


举枪

by MaRieW



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 约稿，关于一个被错误饲养大的、拥有错误道德观与错误结局的孩子的故事。“我”是一个捏造路人。
Kudos: 1





	举枪

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿，关于一个被错误饲养大的、拥有错误道德观与错误结局的孩子的故事。  
> “我”是一个捏造路人。

我是一个心理医生，对外大家都如此宣称，但熟悉我的人知道我就任的医院从不处理那些正常病例。医院在日间很热闹，在夜晚很安静，似乎所有应该有的那些争吵与执着都被占地不小的医院吞没。附近没有居民，周围的人都知道，那不是个好医院。  
但我只收到了这个地方的offer，为了糊口我还是选择来任职。在主任严肃的介绍下，我看了不少扭曲的生殖器，夸张的表情，粗俗的语言，以及一些不成词的怒骂。主任熟练的给随行人员下令，镇定剂像是生在那些人的皮肤里一般，路过的病房都睡得很沉稳。我有意开玩笑一般在手机上给我的朋友发出消息：“我觉得我想是去了阿卡姆疯人院，你记得穿好蝙蝠变态的紧身衣来救我。”  
我晃了晃手机，信号貌似被这些钢门掐住了奔跑的脚踝，主任回过头来，我急匆匆把手机放进裤子包里。我臆想着，能否有一个小丑过来大笑着牵着我的手奔跑出这个安静得荒唐的地方。但小丑怎么会喜欢男人呢，我设想了一下，憋笑对我是个痛苦的事情。  
我不应该在简历上写热衷于参与LGBT活动，但我就是想那么做，就像妈妈让孩子不要去摸滚烫的开水一样，开水始终是有着莫名的吸引力的。  
主任带我在坟墓一样的医院里溜达了一圈，有不少心理问题的犯罪分子被扣押在这里接受治疗，没人愿意蹚这个混水，这种被遗弃的医院是关押这些的最好地方。主任从食堂窗口端了份土豆泥，伴着鹰嘴豆，像一份混沌的呕吐物摊在不锈钢餐盘里。我拒绝了他的好意选了炒饭，一份油锅炸出来的炒饭，感觉刚从中东速递过来。主任慢悠悠的开口，把我的病人名字与病房分配给我。  
医院的工作是每个医生有一个分配的独立病人，并在值班日负责相应楼层的安全性。医生只负责诊断治疗，喂药与任何其他事项都有专门的护士完成。  
“你只需要和他好好聊聊，他有点麻烦，警方希望他不要再说自己是凶手了，那样对社会的舆论不太好。”我了然，明白警方总有些不可指认的真相。  
钥匙转开的房间有一股粘腻的牛奶味，不是那种牛奶放久了的臭味，我往后退了一步，有些后悔没有带上医用口罩。房间里是一张床，桌子，椅子，一个19岁的少年——病历上是这样写着的，他似乎被概括成了性别障碍。医院给他提供了一些不怎么便宜的时髦女装，他拒绝了。桌椅都没有包上安全软角，医院对他的自控很信任，一点也不担心他自杀自残。  
“阿尔…”我放低声音，以一个友好的熟人姿态去接近他，他对自己的名字并不敏感，病历上只留了这样一个昵称，我并不知道他的全名是亚丽珊卓拉还是阿尔弗雷德。他坚称自己杀了自己的父亲，但警方的检索结果是自杀，为了不让这个孩子出去乱说话，他们只好请医院接收他。  
他回应了我，并不是因为自己的名字，男性似乎对他极具吸引力。看得出来他不太喜欢喝水，从干裂的嘴唇中间流出的单词隐约呼喊着我为父亲。阿尔并没有认知障碍，他的父亲死亡让我明白他的病症肯定离不开家庭因素，他似乎认为每一个声音低哑的男性都是他的父亲。  
随即那不被饮用水和润唇膏覆盖的嘴唇亲在我的手臂上，隔着大衣的棉麻布料，我感觉到了一丝的不安。如果他是个小女孩，那么我会同情的拉开她并教育这是不对的；如果他是个小男孩，那我便会拍开他的脸出声训斥这个不正确的行为。但站在我面前的这个男孩，已经十九岁，他的身高甚至可以罩住我，尽管病服下的身体虚弱枯瘦，对一个血气方刚的同性恋来说，他的身体具有过分的让我止不住的吸引力。  
我关上了门，病房里没有监控。  
“阿尔，你真是个好孩子。”我抓到他的手臂，袖子下是如长杆一样空洞的手臂，毕竟他不受庇护，政府巴不得他病死在这里。医院的供食并不健康，长期都是流食类的营养糊糊，和雪国列车那种营养条差不多。我模仿我父亲的那种语气呼喊他，这似乎很有效，他很快的听从我的指令做出一系列动作，例如递交与抓取。“你能告诉父亲为什么你要亲吻他吗？”阿尔顿了顿，这个问题对他似乎很难理解，他想要做，便就那样做了。没人告诉他为什么，应不应该，他显然不是个性别认知障碍，一举一动虽然有着刻意模仿女性的想法却并不是自觉自己是个女性。  
这不是太好了吗？  
我喜欢男性，虽然仅是身体而已，但一个自认为自己是女性的男性身体太麻烦了。听起来十分粗俗，但我一直执着于将自己的生殖器放入男性的排便出口，简单的描述就是肛交。阿尔在这一点上很聪明，可能是那位已死去的父亲教育的结果，他的亲吻熟练且温柔，不难感受到想要呈现的那个状态源自于谁。在他从深吻中抽出的喘息片刻，我揣测这份模仿的源头是没有在病例中被提到的家庭中的母亲。  
他只会亲吻与拥抱，这让我感到了一丝丝快乐和庆幸，作为一名从医者不该对病人有过多的干涉，但这里是个被遗弃的地方。阿尔穿的还是普通的上下分开的病服，他不知道我脱下他的裤子是为了什么，当我的手指进入时，他用疑惑又信任的目光从下到上的望向我。我想他的父亲并未成功做到那档子事情，阿尔可能看过什么黄片，和每个青春期少年一样，只不过他认为自己会完成的任务是女性的那一方。阿尔想要回应我的动作却不知道应该做什么，他的手抓住我的衣袖，我们滑稽的呈现出一个拥抱的姿态。  
和阿尔做爱并不困难，但有点食之无味，像是一具等身的充气娃娃。阿尔似乎想要做一些回应，但在我们贴合之时他连喘息都不会发出来，像死去了一般。阿尔的阴茎没有做过包皮手术，我在心里斥责他那不称职的父亲，随而又感谢起他的忽视使这番做爱颇有乐趣。  
我在他的床下找到了并不属于他治疗范围用药的润滑剂，我将这不贞般的愤怒泄在他的乳尖，阿尔哭喊一声。竟不是我第一个人发现了他的乐趣，我皱着眉头不敢再用点力度，毕竟还是不能让阿尔的外表暴露出任何虐待的痕迹。“那些操过你的人呢？他们最后都控制不住对你的爱意而被发现了么？”阿尔用一种谦卑和疑虑的表情看向我，就好像我说出来的单词是多么的复杂和难以理解。我回想到病例上的智商鉴定报告，嗤之以鼻。  
射精来的很快，阿尔大概是有着延迟射精的问题，我帮他撸下过包皮按摩龟头也只能让他简单轻哼几声。他就那样肿着自己的下体呆坐在床上，而我有自己的巡查任务不能在这里呆的过久。生理活动让我的头发乱了不少，好在我的形象一直是个邋遢汉，用手指抓几下便能有个日常样子。我穿上裤子，按着病例上记载，每次病情询问结束后，该病人都会习惯性的给主治医师一个拥抱，不具有任何危险性与感情。我整了整大褂衣领，等着和他说明天见。  
“爸爸？”我整理好自己的表情转过身，阿尔依旧坐在床上，与我进来时一样安静沉默。他还在呼喊我，手上是一把安装了消音器的手枪。


End file.
